Of Bread and Cheese
by Ghost Mana
Summary: ..... highschool, holmes, revenge and betrayl.... (better summary coming soon) genres also include: romance, slight humor and drama. Rating will go up
1. chapter I

A/N: I know how it feels to be the odd one.... I was always the odd one and will always be.   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Holmes, Watson or Moriarty. Underwood and all the others are MINE! Nyahahaha... Oh joy... Underwood. :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OF BREAD AND CHEESE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
Three times.... Only three more times....  
  
The boy, clad in black and dark purple clothing and black make-up in general, instead of running away at the sound of the approaching footsteps, just moved faster. Fumbling with his lighter, he finally got it lit when a strong hand clasped onto his should.  
  
"Well, Mr. Spengler, we meet again," said the deep authoritive voice.  
  
Damn.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey!" Pixel Henri yelled, "Leave her alone!"  
  
Two faces turned to look at the grinning girl. That of Amelia Cook, resident head cheerleader, and Rachelle Chester, resident hippie.  
  
"Hi Pixie," Amelia mocked, "Don't you have some girl to go screw?"  
  
"Oh yehh," Pixel replied hotly, "That's original." She turned her gaze over to the young hippy. "What's you name girl?"  
  
"...Rachelle Chester..." the hippy replied.  
  
"Cool name. This cheer-freak bugging you?"  
  
"....." Rachelle looked scared.  
  
"That's what I thought," Pixel replied, "You weren't gonna hurt this poor timid little creature were ya Ame-Lee?" Pixel approached the girl with a menacing air, "Cause if you WERE..."  
  
"NO!" Amelia replied quickly, "not at all! I was just.. ahh... just..."  
  
Pixel cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Leaving?"  
  
"Yes, that's it! Leaving..."  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO NOW MISS.CHESTER!!" came the bellow from Mr.Underwood, resident Vice Principal.  
  
Mr.Underwood walked up to where the three girls stood and grabbed the small hippy-girl by the arm. With his other hand he ran his fingers over the fresh paint of the mural on the wall. he spoke the words written in the middle of the mural with contempt.  
  
"Love... Happiness... Joy... Ms. Chester, those are to be practiced outside of the school! You know better than to do this!"  
  
"Yeh, Miss.Chester," Pixel mocked Mr.Underwood's voice under her breath, "School is annoyance, pain and boredom."  
  
Amelia took this brief moment of silence to her advantage.  
  
"Mr.Underwood!" She wailed, "Pixel hit me!"  
  
"Ah! What?" Pixel snapped, "Why you little brat..."  
  
"Pixel! Fighting in school again?" Mr.Underwood stared hard at her while she tried to plead with him.  
  
"Mr.Underwood, I didn't touch the little..."  
  
"LANGUAGE!"  
  
As Mr.Underwood dragged Pixel and Rachelle off by the arms, Amelia stuck her tounge out at them. Pixel flipped her off and Amelia scowled back.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
For a broken locker and a missing textbook, the boy wouldn't have been late for class that day.  
  
The day itself was going worse than usual. On the way to school, for last nights snowfall, more than one snowball hit it's target. When he arrived at school, his jacket was soaked through and his entire body felt numb.  
  
As he stood inanely struggling with his locker, agrivated and annoyed, he heard footsteps behind him. For the heaviness of said footsteps and a small, barely audiable, snicker of glee, he had no problem deducing two conclusions. The person was heading for him and the person was trouble. A large student, not a teacher. An older student.  
  
He turned. He sighed. He was right. Sometimes he hated being correct.  
  
"Hey Holmes," said the student. The boy recognized him as Terry McGrath. Popular, sporty and a bully. This was not a first encounter.  
  
"McGrath." Holmes uttered the word callously.  
  
"Skip the pleasantry," McGrath muttered, "Where is it?"  
  
"I told you no."  
  
"You don't say no to me," McGrath retorted, voice dripping malice.  
  
"No."  
  
"I ask you once more..."  
  
"McGrath, if you're too stupid to do your homework for yourself, then you don't deserve to pass."  
  
"Well then..." McGrath pondered it for a second, "If you put it that way..." Out of nowhere, but with grand inevitability, McGrath swung his fist out and make contact with Holmes' abdomin.  
  
Holmes winced, bending foreward slightly.  
  
"Then give me yours."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
McGrath looked at Holmes incredily, "You didn't do your homework? Smartest kid in the whole school and you didn't do your homework? BULLSHIT. Give it up. You're not fooling me."  
  
"I'm not trying to fool you."  
  
"I'm warning you..." McGrath clenched his knuckles.  
  
"I'm not trying to fool you."  
  
McGrath punched him again; this time in the face. Holmes' head flew backwards on impact and smashed into his locker. Blood flowed freely from his nose.  
  
"I'm.... not... trying.... to.... fool.... you...." Holmes gasped between breaths.  
  
McGrath got ready for another hit, but heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"I'll get you later Holmes." McGrath ran off.  
  
As soon as McGrath disappeared, Holmes stood and smiled slightly as he pulled some papers from his finally opened locker. "I'm not trying to fool you McGrath... I did fool you."  
  
Holmes placed the papers into his bookbag and headed toward the nurse's office.  
  
"Mr.Holmes!" came a voice, owner to those footsteps that scared off McGrath, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
"Mr.Underwood,"Holmes said calmly, "I am on my way to the Nur---"  
  
"No excuses!" Mr.Underwood barked, "DETENTION!"  
  
"But I---"  
  
"DETENTION!!!" Mr.Underwood repeated, causing a few passerbyers to look their way.  
  
Holmes sighed. 


	2. chapter II

A/N: okay, here it is chapter two. argh. c'mon! c'mon! ~begs for reviews after apologizing repeatedly for the delay~  
Oh andI learned something very interesting... the style that I use for the appearance of this story.. and all others... iscalled 'paragraphing'. YAY!! hehehe   
  
  
  
OF BREAD AND CHEESE  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who's that skinny dork?"  
"Sherlock Holmes, I know! He's soo weird!"  
  
"Oh my god, is that boy wearing MAKE-UP?!"  
"Yeh, Jake Spengler. Kid thinks he's gothic!"  
"Gothics are creepy!"  
  
"Hello! It's not the 60's! Drop the hippy thing it's sooo lame!"  
"Hey dude, Rachelle Williams is all about the looooove!"  
  
"Is that a guy or a girl?"  
"That's Pixel Henri, she's in your Geo class."  
"Oh yeh, that freak."  
  
"Don't look at me FREAK."  
  
"Do they ever shut-up?" Jake asked Pixel, who sat across from him in the detention hall.  
  
"In my experiance?" Pixel asked, untucking her black 'normal people scare me' t-shirt, "No. Never."  
  
"Someone should shut them up then," Jake muttered.   
  
Pixel laughed and extended a hand, "I'm Pixel Henri."  
  
Jake took her hand, "Jake Spengler."  
  
"So what're you in for?" Pixel asked.  
  
"My obsession," Jake stated elusively, giving her a cock-eyed expression.  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
Jake's eyes lit up, "Firecrackers!"  
  
"I'm in for fighting," Pixel frowned, "Amelia Cook. That scoundrel lied to Underwood and told her I hit her. Maaan, I wish I did...."  
  
The door opened interrupting her musings and the two new-found friends looked up.  
  
The person, a girl wearing an oversized pink sweater, white jeans and sparkling butterfly clips throughtout her long french-braided hair, looked shyly around the room as a peace sign around her neck swayed at every movement.  
  
"Name?" came the annoyed bellow of portly Mrs. Darryns.   
  
Darryns didn't seem to care a whole lot, but it didn't surprise Rachelle at all. None of the teachers at London High seemed to care about teaching although they each did care about something.   
  
Underwood cared about punishing the children who stood out from the popular ditzy people.  
  
The gym teacher, Coach Roach, cared about sports and his precious track team. And his basketball team. And his softball team.   
  
Mr. Pauley, resident English teacher, cared about Shakespeare and love. He loved to mention the hinting of the relationship between "Romeo and Juliet" characters Romeo and Benvolio. Most of the people at London high, students and staff included, presumed Mr. Pauley to be gay.  
  
Darryns cared about make-up.  
  
'Well,' Rachelle thought bitterly, 'If she didn't make it as a teacher, she'd make one hell of a stand as a Circus Clown.'  
  
"NAME PLEASE!" Darryns bellowed again, applying another lair of needless lipstick.  
  
"Rachelle Chester."  
  
"Take a seat child."  
  
Rachelle looked around the classroom. The only seat that looked fairly appealing was that behind two students. One she recognized as Pixel and the other no recollection. A gothic looking fellow with black lipstick, more tasteful than Darryns' bright red at least. Dark purple plaid pants with blue suspenders. Could be worse. Messy black hair and a black t-shirt with the word "SPLAT" written in bold neon green letters. The pair looked interesting so Rachelle walked over and sat down.  
  
"Hey I know you," Pixel said, "Rachelle right?"  
  
"Yeh..."  
  
"It's still a cool name," Pixel grinned and grabbed Jake's arm, "This is Jake Spengler. Have you met him?"  
  
"No, I haven't..." Rachelle replied with a blush.  
  
"Hi!" Jake said and thrust a hand in Rachelle's direction. He gave her a smile as she politely accepted his hand.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Aww that's so very... so very..." Pixel stuttered, faking a smile, "So very gay."  
  
"No, no, no," Rachelle replied grinning, "Mr. Pauley is so gay."  
  
Jake and Pixel exchanged glances and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Quiet!" Darryns yelled, knocking over her orange nail polish, "QUIET!"  
  
"Really now," came a calm, almost solemn voice hovering above them, "You are being very disrespectable. Have you no manners? Think of all the people whom you are disturbing..."  
  
"Who're you to talk about being disrepectable? Well, I oughta..." Pixel looked up at the person and was taken aback.  
  
He was a tall boy with dark brown hair and sharp, almost elfish, features. He was obviously about 17, but his eyes, brown in color and narrowly studying her, looked beyond his years. The area around his left eye was blackish-purple.  
  
"Quit gawking at me," he snapped.  
  
"I'm not gawking at you," Pixel replied icily, "and if I was then it would be because you look like and elf! Tall and skinny with pointy ears that stick out too far!"  
  
The boy staired at her, dumbfounded and hurt, while Rachelle gasped.  
  
"Come, sit," Rachelle cooed, embarrassed, "Pixel is just being mean. What's your name? I'm Rachelle."  
  
The boy, noticing for the first time that two others sat with Pixel, turned his gaze to Rachelle. His eyes widened and he took a step back while pinching himself because he was surely dreaming. A small gasp of pain escaped the boy's lips and the trio looked at him questioningly.  
  
"The lady asked a question," Jake said blandly.  
  
"Huh?" The boy shifted his look to Pixel and cracked a grin.  
  
"No, not Pixel," Jake groaned, rolling his eyes, "Rachelle."  
  
"Your name?" Rachelle repeated timidly.  
  
"Oh, yeh, heh..." the boy blushed. "Holmes. Sherlock Holmes."  
  
"Bond," mocked Pixel, "James Bond."  
  
Rachelle sighed and smiled sweetly at Holmes, "Sherlock... that's an interesting name."  
  
Holmes scowled, "I hate it. Call me Holmes."  
  
"Ahh... alright..." Rachelle smiled again, "So Holmes, why are you here?"  
  
"I got in trouble."  
  
"Well duh Sherlock," Pixel muttered, "but what did you to get in trouble?"  
  
"I..." Holmes thought for a second, "I put black marker over my first name on my nametag."  
  
Pixel looked incredious. "Jeez Sherlock,"she stated snidely, emphasizing the name, "That's rather... stupid."  
  
Holmes glared at her, "Well, Underwood is a stupid man."  
  
"......" Pixel couldn't argue with that.  
  
"Man," Jake interjected, "Somebody should really put that guy in his place..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rachelle asked.  
  
"I mean," Jake replied grinning wildly and lowering his voice to barely a whisper, "Somebody should punish Underwood. It's truely unfair that we students have to suffer for doing things that the popular kids can get away with. Just desserts Rachelly."  
  
The other three pondered this for all of three seconds.  
  
"Are you insane?" Holmes said in a fierce whisper, "That's proposterous! We would get suspended!"  
  
"If we're caught," Jake replied, smiling.  
  
"I'm in," Pixel said, eyes shining.  
  
"I-I guess I am too then..." Rachelle said, a small glint in her eye.  
  
All eyes turned to Holmes.  
  
"Well?" Jake said, expectantly.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are you in or not?"  
  
"Most deffinately NOT."  
  
"What's the matter Sherlock," Pixel asked, grinning maliciously, "You afraid of a little danger in your probably very boring life?"  
  
"I have enough danger in my life as it is Henri," Holmes snapped.  
  
"Aww leave him," Pixel schemed, "If he's too chicken to get back Underwood, let him be. We don't need him! I mean, yeh, he totally deserves three weeks detention for putting marker over a couple of old words on some stupid nametag."  
  
"I'm not chicken," Holmes snapped.  
  
"Right whatever," Pixel replied mockingly.  
  
"Meet me at the big tree outside of Bakers," Jake said, "Y'know the little convience store across the street? Then we can go over to my house and plot out ideas of what we could do for revenge. Tonight. Six o'clock. My parents are going to some stupid ball for their work so we'll be alone... alright Rachelle? Pixel?"  
  
"Yeh totally," Pixel replied.  
  
Rachelle nodded, "I'll be there."  
  
"So will I."  
  
All eyes turned to Holmes once more.  
  
"Whaaaaaaat?"  
  
"I thought you weren't in?" Pixel said with malice.  
  
"I am," Holmes said as Darryns dismissed the group. He turned to Jake, "I'll be there."  
  
The four stood up to go and Holmes was out the door after Rachelle.  
  
"Besides," Holmes called behind himself, "Somebody needs to keep order! Don't need you screwing up the plans and getting yourself suspended!"  
  
Pixel would have chased after him but Jake stood between the two so she settled for just pleading to Jake.  
  
"Can I kill him Jake?" Pixel groaned, "Pleeease?"  
  
Jake thought for asecond, entertaining the idea. "No." 


End file.
